


Reconciliation

by KennaxVal



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Reconciliation

For the first time in years, Cecile Contreas woke up from a good night’s sleep.

Guilt had plagued the former villain even after falling in love with Alana Kusuma and befriending Nadia Park, although it certainly was the beginning of the pain in her heart subsiding. 

Cecile and Alana had been through a lot in their time together, most notably the falling out that Alana endured because of the perceived betrayal of sleeping with her new lover. It meant a lot to both of them that Nadia still cared for them, but there was tremendous sadness and guilt over the loss of Hayden, Kai, and everyone else.

But there was no use dwelling in the past, so the two women decided to move forward in their lives. Alana continued her career in INTERPOL, and Cecile often came along while she set up her new company. Despite not meeting Sloane’s girlfriend, Mary, Cecile found herself inspired by the lovely Brit’s vegan lifestyle and set up a food company that distributed pre-made meals that were cheap, delicious, and healthy while promoting a huge decrease in animal consumption worldwide. After everything she’d done to help innocent animals and hungry people all over the world, Cecile was finally ready to forgive herself.

She started the day off enjoying a rigorous workout with Alana, followed up by some exercise in their home gym. After an hour of stretching, lifting, running and so on, both of them were drenched in sweat and in need of hot water to soothe their sore muscles.

Cecile’s taste in decor was more on the modern side with their bathroom covered in dark grey tile and only a few houseplants on top of a black stool providing the only real color. Alana never thought much about such things, given her career constantly putting her on the move, but she liked their home setup just fine. She preferred to focus on the beautiful aesthetic that was her present company.

Both women removed their workout clothes and stepped in the hot shower, simultaneously sighing with relief. It was very dark considering Cecile’s preference for saving energy and relying on the sunlight creeping in through the window, but the two of them could see each other just fine.

Alana rubbed body wash in her hands and slowly distributed it along Cecile’s shoulders and back.

“You seem different today. Happier even.” 

Cecile turned around kissed Alana. “I’ve been happy for some time, thanks to you. But today just feels different. I finally feel ready to move on with my life and know that we’ll dedicate ourselves to each other.”

The news was a huge relief to Alana who responded by hugging Cecile and kissing her softly on the lips before abruptly stopping.

“What’s wrong?” Cecile asked.

“Someone’s in the house. I just heard the front door close.”

Both of them stood in the shower ready to fight off whoever the intruder might be. The circumstances weren’t ideal, but they may not have had a choice. 

Closer and closer the footsteps approached. The intruder made no indication that they were hiding, making Alana nervous at the brazen nature of this person. Did they have some significant advantage that made them unconcerned with being caught? All they could do at this point was to stay sharp and ready for anything.

The knob turned and the two women flexed as they opened the door, ready to pounce. And just as they stepped out, in walked Nadia with a shocked, then delighted look on her face.

“Well, well, well,” she said, eying Alana and Cecile’s nakedness up and down, “what are you gorgeous ladies up to?”

“Right now, getting our heartbeats back down,” Alana responded.

“How did you get inside anyway?” Cecile asked.

“Duh, you two gave me a spare key. Remember? I know it’s been a while, and I just wanted to pay you both a visit.” Nadia looked over at the still running shower. “Say, you weren’t both getting out were you?”

“Actually,” Alana replied, “we had just gotten in when you interrupted us.”

“Lucky me,” Nadia said, fanning herself, “you two have clearly been working out.”

“Thanks,” Cecile said as she and Alana stepped back in the shower, unconcerned with Nadia watching, “you don’t mind if we finish, do you?”

“Not at all,” Nadia said as the three of them made small talk for a moment before she had an idea. “You know, I actually didn’t have time to shower this morning. Would you mind if I joined you both?”

Alana shrugged. “Better than you standing there gawking at us.”

Eagerly, Nadia shed her clothing and slapped Alana and Cecile’s asses before sandwiching herself in between them. She stood shorter than her friends but didn’t mind since she was eye level with their breasts and volunteered to soap them up, much to Alana and Cecile’s amusement. 

“There’s actually a good reason why I came down here,” Nadia said with a serious look on her face for the first time since her arrival. “I’ve been talking to Sloane, Mary and the rest of them, and they all agreed to set up a meeting with you two. You know, talk things out.”

At the mention of her former friends, Alana shared a look with Cecile. They both communicated their feelings with their eyes and looked back at Nadia, still washing their breasts.

“Nadia, you’re very sweet to try and patch things up, but my heart was broken by them. I don’t love often, but when I do, it’s very deeply and I don’t think I could expose myself to that again. Besides, what I have with you and Cecile is more than I could ever ask for. I’m actually a very lucky woman.”

“And I back Alana up with this one,” Cecile offered, “it’s ultimately her decision, but I can’t ignore how hard it’s been for her to recover from all that. I love you, Alana and I support you no matter what.”

Alana hugged Nadia and kissed the top of her head. “You know I love you, Nadia. But I stand by my decision. I can’t do that to myself.”

“Come on, Alana,” Nadia looked as though she might cry, “friendship is something really special and I know you had something great with them. And I know you would love them too, Cecile, if you just gave them a chance. Please don’t throw away something so beautiful. Any heart, no matter how broken, can be healed.”

It was hard to deny the wisdom in Nadia’s words, but Alana stood firm. She simply felt it was all too late. The three of them finished the shower and walked to the bedroom without getting dressed.

“You can stay for a while if you like,” Alana offered a grateful Nadia, and they cuddled, naked under the sheets. 

As Alana spooned Nadia, she felt her friend’s ass pressed against her hips and cupped her breasts. She was very lucky to have Nadia in her life and decided she would give her friendship a second chance. If nothing else, she owed it to Nadia for always being there for her.

Later that night, with Nadia fast asleep in her arms, Alana felt herself twitch and looked down to see Cecile stroking her folds.

“You’re thinking about meeting with them, aren’t you?”

Alana smiled as Cecile stroked her inner thighs. “You know me so well.”

“Well enough to see that look in your eye when you watch Nadia. I love her too, and if you want to do this for her, I understand. Just promise me we’ll be careful when we talk to them.”

Carefully, Alana shifted Nadia on the bed and presented herself to her lover, “Only if you make me come.”

Cecile was all too happy with that arrangement, licking Alana’s wet folds and sucking on her sensitive nub. She pumped her fingers in and out until Alana let out a cry signifying Cecile had done her job. Which was followed by the clapping of Nadia.

“Well down, you two. And Alana, I’m happy that you’ll come with me to meet up with everyone.”

“I’m happy too,” Alana responded, “but were you watching Cecile and I the whole time?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“She’s got a point,” Cecile said slapping Nadia’s butt then turning back to Alana, “so how about returning the favor.”

Alana’s face flushed red. “You really have no shame, Cecile. But apparently, neither do I.” She went down to taste Cecile happy to be with the two people she loved most. If her former friends welcomed her back, that would make her incredibly happy, but no matter what she considered herself lucky to be with two women she loved so much.


End file.
